Many conventional games are considered games of chance due to the fact that moves during the game are based on numbers that are randomly generated. For example, in backgammon, moves are made on the basis of the roll of a pair of dice. Typically, each die has six sides, each of which has one or more dots representing the numbers one through six. A roll of the pair of dice results in a combination of two numbers, each of the two numbers being any number from one through six. Although there are only a certain number of combinations for the pair of dice, any combination can occur on any roll. In backgammon, a player moves pieces based on this randomly-generated combination of numbers. If a player rolls a two-six combination, for instance, the player may move one piece two spikes (i.e., spaces) and another piece six spikes. Optionally, the player may move one piece eight (two plus six) spikes.
Thus, in the conventional backgammon game, as in many games, there exists a certain level of skill. The player must determine how best to use the number or numbers which are generated at the beginning of the player's turn. However, in conventional games, at the beginning of the player's turn, the player cannot predict with any certainty what the number or numbers will be which will govern how the player moves (or otherwise takes some action according to the rules of the particular game).
There is a known version of backgammon according to the rules of which a certain level of predictability is added regarding the numbers by which the players will make moves. According to this known variation, the dice are replaced by standard dominos. Twelve dominos per players are aligned on each player's respective side of the backgammon board. The dominos represent dice rolls, which is possible because a standard domino has a side with two halves, each half having dots representing numbers. Each player has the same number of dominos and both players can see all of the dominos, including the dominos to be used by the other player. The dominos can be used by the players in any order they choose. Once a group of the dominos is used, it is replaced by another group of twelve dominos.